


A Spark of Light

by S10StarWarsFan



Category: A Wrinkle in Time (2018)
Genre: Calvin is sweet, Charles Wallace is great, During Movie, F/M, First kiss/kisses, Fix-It Scene, Fluff, It should have happened, Meg and Calvin are so cute, Why didn't they kiss in the movie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S10StarWarsFan/pseuds/S10StarWarsFan
Summary: Meg and Calvin share a special moment while waiting for Charles Wallace at the river on Camazotz.Or: The kiss that I really wanted to see happen in the movie





	A Spark of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you so much for reading this because it is my first story that I've posted that is not Star Wars. I saw A Wrinkle in Time and I loved it so much. I read the book the next day and noticed how Calvin kissed Meg in the book, but not in the movie. Then, I went to see it again with one of my friends, who loved it as well. However, she kept on declaring during scenes with Meg and Calvin that they just needed to kiss. It gave me the idea to write a fix-it scene for one of the places where I felt they should have kissed. My friend agreed and told me that the best place would be when they are talking at the river. I wrote this in one day and then decided that I would post it here since there are not many fics for A Wrinkle in Time. I really hope you like it and feel free to comment (just please be nice). Also, if you would like to see more of these stories, feel free to comment any suggestions you have!  
> Thanks again!  
> <3 S10StarWarsFan
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own A Wrinkle in Time. Some of the dialogue is also directly from the movie, so I don't own that either. The books belong to Madeline L'Engle and the movie belongs to Disney. If I owned it, Meg and Calvin would have had more moments together in the movie and I would have Levi Miller's number. :)

“Do you trust me?” Meg screamed to Calvin.

“I trust you!” He screamed back.

Without hesitation, Meg ran back towards the large tornado, weaving around the dead foliage that was flying back towards the twister. She ran over to a broken tree and scrambled through the opening into the hollow trunk. Calvin stared at her in shock for a second, trying to figure out what was going on. She leaned out of the trunk and beckoned to him.

“Run, Calvin! Run!” 

Calvin ran as fast as he could towards her, practically jumping into the hollow trunk. She grabbed onto him and pulled him against her, pressing her face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. Resting his head on top of hers, Calvin looked up through the opening at the debris flying around above them. The tornado grew stronger and Meg screamed as their tree trunk was uprooted and pulled back into the storm. Calvin braced one arm against the tree trunk to keep them from falling out, but he kept the other one around Meg. The tree trunk spun around the twister before it was shot out towards the wall. It flew over and crashed on the flat land just beyond the wall. The tornado stopped and was swallowed up by the ground. All was calm.

Meg and Calvin noticed the silence and slowly lifted their heads. Through the top of the tree trunk, they could see blue sky. Meg smiled and let out a breath of relief. Calvin looked down at her and let out a little chuckle. They then threw their arms around each other and hugged, overjoyed that they had actually survived. After a few seconds, Calvin pulled back.

“Let’s get out of here.” He said and she nodded.

Calvin crawled out of the tree trunk, which was now on its side. He stood up and turned around, offering his hand to Meg. She put her hand in his and smiled at him. He smiled back before he helped her get out of the log. She stood up and looked around in surprise. For a planet of darkness, it sure looked beautiful. She stared at all the landscape before she noticed a bubbling river not too far away.

“Look, there’s the river where we’re supposed to meet Charles Wallace.” She looked at Calvin and motioned to the dirt covering the two of them. “We can clean ourselves up a little too.”

\----------

The two went over to the rocky, shallow part of the river. Meg leaned down and started scrubbing at her hair, trying to get whatever had decided to make its home there out. When she felt successful, she started to stand back up, wringing her hair out. Calvin had taken off his red t-shirt to wash it but, as he was holding it in his hands, he decided he didn’t need it. He threw the red shirt to the side, keeping his grey t-shirt instead. Meg had also gotten rid of her plaid shirt and purple sweater. The wet clothing was only weighing them down. 

Calvin looked over at Meg, who was standing on the other side of the river, putting her hair up into a bun. For once, her hair was doing exactly what she wanted as she secured it with an elastic before wetting her hands to smooth down some flyaway hairs.

“How did you do that whole thing with the log?” He asked and she looked up at him, shrugging.

“It’s just a physics thing. The classic slingshot maneuver.” She smiled to herself and Calvin stared at her in disbelief. 

“‘Just a physics thing?’” He chuckled. “You have no idea how incredible you are, do you?” He added on and Meg shook her head, looking away from him.

“You’re the one who came with me. You didn’t have to do that.” Calvin walked over to her, but she didn’t notice. “You’re the one who doesn’t have to be here, but you are. You’re the one who’s…”

Meg trailed off when she finally looked up and found Calvin so close to her. He took another step forward so that he was standing right in front of her. Before she could react, he put a hand on the back of her neck, leaned down, and kissed her. Meg’s eyes widened in shock. Calvin O’Keefe was kissing her! Before she could respond, Calvin seemed to realize what he was doing and his eyes snapped open in horror. He quickly broke the kiss and let go of her, stepping back.

“Oh no. Meg, I’m so sorry! What was I thinking? I shouldn’t have done that. I am so, so sorry!”

Calvin frantically tried to explain himself, but he couldn’t get the right words out. Meg, however wasn’t even listening. She touched her lips for a moment before a smile spread across her face. She looked back up at Calvin and closed the space between them. She reached up and cupped his face with her hands, stopping Calvin’s almost incoherent words. He froze and looked down at her wide eyes. She smiled up at him before she pulled him down to her height and kissed him back.

For a split second, Calvin just stood there, his brain trying to comprehend the fact that the girl he has been staring at since the first day of school was actually kissing him back. Not wanting her to take his hesitation as a bad sign, he quickly kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she moved her hands from his face to his shoulders. Meg felt giddy at the feeling – she could hardly believe that he actually liked her. Calvin was over the moon. Well, he wasn’t sure if Camazotz even had a moon, but he figured that he could still use the saying to describe how he was feeling. For the first time since the beginning of their trip, neither were worried about what could happen. For the moment, all they could think about was each other. 

“Meg! Calvin! You’re here—” Charles Wallace called out, running up the hill towards them. He stopped in his tracks, however, when he saw that his sister and their friend were kissing. Meg and Calvin seemed to register Charles Wallace’s voice at the exact same time. They broke the kiss and quickly pulled away from each other to see Charles Wallace grinning at them.

“Charles Wallace! You’re all right.” Meg shuffled awkwardly, moving away from Calvin. Calvin also shuffled a little, clearing his throat, uncomfortably.

“Um, how long have you been here, Charles Wallace?” He asked and Charles Wallace gave them a toothy grin. 

“Mrs. Which, Who, and Whatsit sent me to the wall right away. They told me to meet you at the river, but when I first got there, you were nowhere in sight. I’ve been waiting for what felt like forever. However, I realized that it would take a while for you to get here without their help. I’m glad I found you and I’m also glad that you two sorted things out. All of that pining after one another was ineluctably leading up to this moment. Ineluctable… That’s my new word of the day. Now, come on! I see a town just over the hill and I’m pretty sure that’s where we need to go next.” 

And with that, Charles Wallace started walking in the opposite direction. Meg and Calvin stood there in silence for a moment, trying to fully understand what just truly happened. She looked over at him and sent him an embarrassed smile, causing him to chuckle. 

“Charles Wallace is sure interesting. He is one of the few people I know who always speaks his mind and is always right.” He stated and she nodded her head.

“He sure is. He is a very special boy. Now, we’d best start following him. Mrs. Which told us that we need to stay together.” She smiled and started to walk away. 

“Meg, wait.” He called out and she stopped, turning around to face him.

“Yes?” She asked as he walked over to her again. He looked down at her and gave her a little smile before glancing up at her hair in its perfect bun. 

“I like your hair.” He said, reminding her of their conversation outside of her house right after supper. She remembered telling him that he was wrong because she felt that nothing about her was beautiful, but now, things felt a little different.

“Thank you.” She smiled back at him. 

Calvin reached down and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. She squeezed his hand and the two started walking down the hill to where Charles Wallace was waiting for them. Charles Wallace noticed them holding hands and smirked to himself before they caught up to him.

“So, do you think that your dad is in this town?” Calvin asked Charles Wallace.

“I don’t know… I hope so.” Charles Wallace stated and Calvin nodded, pausing for a second before he turned to Meg.

“Do you think he’ll like me?” He muttered and Meg nodded, squeezing his hand.

“I think so. After all, I do.” She paused as she realized that she had just admitted that she liked him. Calvin turned to look at her and smiled a slightly lopsided smile. 

“Well, that’s one thing I’m glad to know because I like you too.” He said and she smiled up at him.

“I thought that kiss would have sorted things out between you two, but I’m glad that you’re both on the same page now.” Charles Wallace declared rather loudly and Meg flushed a little. Calvin just chuckled and pulled her a little closer as they walked towards the town, hand-in-hand.


End file.
